Ninjas and Wizards: The Forgotten Ways
by The-Silver-Joker
Summary: After failing the academy test for the third time, Naruto is offered a chance to pass the exam and become a Genin.But a hidden secret is revealed and lies uncovered, but that is not all that is uncovered on this night.


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Naruto. No profit is being made, this is simply for entertainment.

Summary: After failing the academy test for the third time, Naruto is offered a chance to pass the exam and become a Genin but it's really a ploy to steal the forbidden scroll. On this night a hidden secret is revealed and lies uncovered, but that is not all that is uncovered on this night. Crossover.

Parings: Still not sure but I do have some ideas. No slash.

Enjoy \m/ \m/

******************************************************************************

Ninjas and Wizards: The Forgotten Ways

Chapter 1- Worst luck in the world

My life has always been complicated, I lost my family at an early age and had no one who loved me or show me affection as I grew up. I did not have much of a childhood; I did not play with toys or simply had fun like a normal child. Normal children are not afraid or know pain like I did and I knew pain very well from an early age with all the beatings I received for no other reason the existing and always being starved, and people wonder why I'm a little on the short side. From an early age I learned to survive and that is not saying much since there is very little that a child can do. I learned that the world can be a cruel place, especially for children, and its best to not be noticed and not stand out so much to attract attention because with the attention also come the beatings and pain. Even though I had a hard life I think I turned out alright since I tend to look at the bright side of things, and enjoy the things that people take for granted like friendship, family or even love. That way of looking at things is probably what got me into this mess.

You could say that I have been away for a long time, self involuntary banishment if it can be called that. How can you self involuntary banish yourself, honestly this sort of things always happen around me and it's a wonder that I'm still surprised when they do happen. What really surprises me though is that I wasn't found sooner, not that I was actually found more like stumble upon and it only took what some thousand years for it to happen. Why is it that trouble always seems to find me and I end up in the worst kind of scenarios? I wonder how many gods or ancient beings I got mad, insulted, told off and pissed on to deserve this kind of luck, must have been quite a few.

I should not blame godly entities for my problems since this is my entire fault really because I was being too lenient and expected the best out of people; I blame my former mentor for that quality that he passed onto me. I think I learned my lesson, do not look for complicated solutions to problems that have an easy and permanent solution which is that if It can be kill then kill it. I know, I know what happened to the 'expected the best out of people' well that is what got me into this and many other messes.

But it's no used getting worked up over what has been done, as they say or rather used to say not sure which since I do not know if people still used that phrase to this day, but there is no used crying over spilled milk. Nothing to do about the past, but there is plenty to do in this age the age of the shinobi as I come to call it. I know I have already said it but man why is it that this sort of things always happen to me honestly I must have the worst luck in the world, sometimes it just sucks to be Harry Potter.

******************************************************************************

If you asked any normal citizen of Konohagakure no Sato, who is Uzumaki Naruto they would tell you that he is a monster, a trouble maker, a prankster, or the biggest dead last of the academy among other hateful or degrading names. But if you asked the leader of the village on any other day he would tell you that he was a lonely, misunderstood boy who had a heart too big for his small body, but today was not any other day. Today the Hokage would tell you that Uzumaki Naruto is a crafty little devil who took sick pleasure on making his life both difficult and embarrassing, him the so called God of Shinobi, the Professor was taken down by a mere child who had failed the Ninja Academy test not once, not twice but three times the so called dead last. Dead last or not he still was able to bring him down with a simple henge, the most basic of skills that no shinobi worth their salt would use unless as a last resort, granted it was a ingenious use of a simple technique combined with the greatest weakness of all men. That is right the Third Hokage had fallen for the soon to be infamous Oiroke no Jutsu, a perverted technique that targets perverts.

Now if something created by the so called greatest dead last of ninja academy, Uzumaki Naruto, could be so fearsome, effective and possibly dangerous since someone could bleed to death from the nose, although it had yet to happen. Maybe he should label that technique a forbidden jutsu and place it on the Forbidden Scroll of Seal, as soon as he got it back from Naruto that is. Little bugger took the scroll and used the Oiroke no Jutsu to get away while laughing his ass off. He would get even with the little devil; maybe he should ban Ramen from the village to see how he likes it.

******************************************************************************

For Uzumaki Naruto his greatest dream has always been to become Hokage of Konohagakure no Sato. To accomplish his dream he had to become a ninja of Konoha first by graduating from the Ninja Academy and earn the status of Genin. Despite the fact of how much he trained or study he had failed the academy test three times. But it wasn't his fault really, well not completely but the teachers were of no help.

When he first entered the academy he had been so excited to start training and learn the ninja way, but he never expected the treatment he received from his teachers. His teachers did everything possible to make his dream be just that a dream and never a reality, they outright ignored him, made him feel stupid, ridicule him, kicking him out of classes, assigning detentions for something that he did not do, failed to provided the materials to study the lectures like books or scrolls, or even failed to teach him a Taijutsu style. Hell he even had to learn to fight on his own and the hard way by trail an error, and even then he always got beaten in a taijutsu match, the only satisfaction that he got was that his opponent got hit at least once although they always said that he cheated because his attack was below the belt. But, when you have no one to teach you how to defend yourself properly and are constantly attacked by big groups of at least three people you learn to take any advantage that you can even if it's considered cheating or below the belt.

His skills in other areas are more or less the same, whether is ninjutsu, genjutsu, or even basic history he is below the standards and its all thanks to his previous instructors. That is not to say that all of the teachers were bad, there was Iruka sensei who tried his hardest to help him but one person can only do so much in a short amount of time therefore by the time he entered the class taught by Iruka sensei his will to learn at the academy had been destroyed and his love of pranks had been born out of the need and want to get back at those who had wrong him. With all that crap he had been put thru is was no surprise he filed the academy test 2 times, well 3 counting today.

But now he had another opportunity to pass and become a genin, and he was not going to fail this time, one way or another he would become a genin of Konoha. The test consisted of retrieving a scroll from the Hokage tower but without getting caught and learn at least one jutsu from said scroll before an examiner found him. At first he was not sure about the test, it sounded weird since they never did something like this in the academy until Mizuki told him that it was a field test, like a mission. And that is how the blond ninja candidate found himself in a forest away from the village about to start the next part of the test, learn the required justsu.

"Man this is easier than I thought, hell even the academy test the Iruka sensei gives out is way harder that this, no paper test or the stupid bunshin technique. Now all I have to do to pass this test is learn one jutsu from this scroll before someone shows up and I pass and become a shinobi of the leaf. No matter how hard can these jutsu be" said Naruto to himself while opening the scroll to start learning the required technique.

"Let's see, the first jutsu is called Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. What the hell, why does it have to be a bunshin? Oh man let skip that one and see what else there is"

******************************************************************************

After hours of hard work Naruto had managed to learn a jutsu from the scroll. It had not been as easy as he first believe and it showed on Naruto's appearance, his clothes were ripped, dirty, and damped in sweat but the satisfied smile on the blonds' face spoke of satisfaction that made all the effort worth it. He wanted to learn a powerful jutsu, preferably a fire technique like the one Sasuke used but said jutsu was not on the scroll, but the deeper he looked in the scroll the harder and weirder the jutsus got. Therefore he had no choice but to learn the first jutsu as it was the simplest of the lot and at least he knew what it was supposed to do, kind off.

At first he wanted to quit learning this particular jutsu since he always had problems with the bunshin technique but he was not about to let a stupid bunshin stop him from passing the exam. Being the lazy ass he had become thanks to the academy instructors, he decide to skip the introduction and explanation of the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu and instead read the instructions on how to perform the said technique.

Now for some unknown reason to Naruto he always seem to have a lot of chakra and stamina, which helped him learn his chosen jutsu, he released large amounts of uncontrolled chakra on the same place over an extended period of time. Since his focus was center on learning the Kage Bunshin no Jutsu he failed to notice the faintly glowing symbols on the floor that appeared when he released his uncontrolled chakra. Each time the symbols would glow a little bit brighter as the chakra passed around the clearing.

"Wow, I don't think I ever trained that hard before to learn just one jutsu, but man it's an awesome technique perfect for a future Hokage" commented Naruto. "As soon as I show Iruka sensei what I have learned he will have no other option but to pass me."

"Naruto! Finally I found you." Said Umino Iruka as he landed in front of the satisfied blond. "Baka what the hell do you think you are doing, pulling a stunt like that?"

"What are you talking about Iruka sensei? But it doesn't matter, I only was able to learn one jutsu but if I show it to you, you will let me pass right?" said Naruto to a bewilder Iruka. "_He is dirty and looks beaten, was he training all this time? But why would he steal the Forbidden Scroll in the first place? Something does not feel right about this" _pondered Iruka as he took in the appearance of blond haired kid. "Naruto why did you take that scroll, do you know what that is?" asked a suspicious Iruka.

"Of course I know what this scroll is; this scroll is my chance at becoming a ninja. Mizuki sensei told me about the scroll and how I could pass the exam and be a ninja for real" answered Naruto"

"_Mizuki? But that would mean that he was..." _Iruka was unable to finish that thought as he heard the sound of multiple kunai cutting thru the air. Barely having any time to react from the unexpected attack Iruka managed to push Naruto out of harm's way and in the processed leaving himself defenseless to the attack, thus getting hit by half of the kunai.

"I knew that if I followed you I would be able to find the stupid brat, you always seem to be the one to find him when he was hiding Iruka" said Mizuki from his position on the three. "I see…so that is how….things really are Mizuki" said Iruka while gasping from the pain of the kunais that struck his body. Thankfully is seemed he did not receive a lethal wound from the attack.

"Naruto give the scroll quickly" said Mizuki hoping to collect the scroll as soon as possible and make his escape from the village undetected.

"What's going on? Why did you hurt Iruka sensei? I don't understand, what is going on" Naruto looked back and forth between Mizuki and the bleeding Iruka. "Naruto no matter what happens do not give him the scroll, Mizuki tricked you"

"Naruto give me the scroll quickly, hurry give it to me and I will tell you a secret that involves you" Said Mizuki in an effort to make him part with the scroll. "What secret, I don't know of any secret about me"

"No…Mizuki don't…you dare. It's forbidden…to break the law, don't you…..dare tell…it to him" plead Iruka while taking out the kunai that were lodge in his body. "Come now Iruka don't be like that. He should know, he has to know the reason why he is hated by everybody"

"What, you know why they don't like me, why I'm always hated. Tell me, please tell me the reason why, I have to know" said Naruto in an urgent tone.

"The reason why you are hated, why nobody likes you is because of who you are or rather what you are" began Mizuki. "Shut up, don't say...another word Mizuki I'm warning you, you know what will happen…if you continue so please shut up" said Iruka in an attempt to stop Mizuki.

"No Iruka, he has to know who he is and what he did, so listen carefully Naruto. You are responsible for the death of many people both civilian and shinobi alike. You Naruto took our Fourth Hokage; because of you he is dead. You are hated by everyone because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune"

That revelation struck Naruto hard to the point of forgetting where he was and what was happening around him. His mind keep playing those words aver and aver again "_You are hated by everyone because you are the Kyuubi no Kitsune"_ Mizuki having taken notice of Naruto's distraction decide to put an end to the blond's life and taking one of the giant shuriken hurled it at the space out boy.

Iruka, not having taken his eyes off of Mizuki, was able to move to help Naruto. Since he had received injuries from Mizuki's earliest attack his speed had been greatly reduced leaving him with no option but to take the attack himself as he was not able to move fast enough to stop the attack, move Naruto out of the way or even defend against the giant shuriken since he would not be able to bear the force of the attack with his injuries. With no options left to him Iruka jumped in from of Naruto and was hit with the giant shuriken in the back. Although his chuunin vest had a metal plate that covered the spinal cord to provide some protection, the shuriken was able to pierce said metal plate and injure his lower back and thankfully not reaching his spinal cord.

Naruto notice that a shadow loomed suddenly over him looked up to find his sensei Iruka with a giant shuriken stuck to his back and a pained expression on his back. "Naruto run, go and don't let Mizuki get his hands on the scroll" said Iruka to the blond in front of him.

Naruto terrified by what was happening took one glance at his teachers pleading eyes and bolted from the clearing with the Forbidden Scroll of Seal without a second glance, leaving the two chuunin alone in the clearing.

"What have you done Iruka, now I'm going to have to find him again" Complained Mizuki with an evil smile on his face. Meanwhile Iruka was removing the enormous shuriken from his back.

"I…will not…let you harm him…Mizuki" said Iruka as he tried to work thru the pain and stop Mizuki. "I don't understand you Iruka, I really don't. Why do you do this, you got injured twice defending him, why?"

"You would never understand Mizuki, since you do not know what is to be truly alone, having no one to look after you"

"And tell me whose fault is it the you are all alone in this world, huh? That's right it's the fox's fault, the demon killed your parents and many other's that night and you want to know something else to he will do so again. He has taken off with the scroll, a scroll full of powerful jutsu is a very tempting thing especially for a demon who would use that power to cause destruction and pain"

"You are right, a demon would do that" admitted Iruka to Mizuki and his unknown listeners.

******************************************************************************

"I have to get away; I have to protect the scroll like Iruka-sensei said. I have to protect this scroll from Mizuki, that bastard he tricked me and tried to kill me twice but Iruka-sensei saved me both times. Wait Iruka-sensei saved me but he got injured and I left him alone with the Mizuki-teme I have to help him, but Iruka sensei told me to protect the scroll. What should I do?" pondered Naruto as he stopped running. "Should I go and help Iruka-sensei, he saved my life and also buys me ramen, I can't leave him alone. I have to help him." With a decision taken Naruto turned around and headed back toward the clearing he had fled only a couple of minutes earlier.

When he reached the outskirts of the clearing he slowed down and as silently as possible he hid behind a tree. Trying to see what was going on in the clearing Naruto overheard the two chuunin talking.

"…want to know something else to he will do so again. He has taken off with the scroll, a scroll full of powerful jutsu is a very tempting thing especially for a demon who would use that power to cause destruction and pain" argued Mizuki.

"You are right, a demon would do that" The moment Iruka-sensei said those worlds Naruto felt his world crashing down on him. "Even Iruka agrees that I'm a demon" tears welled up on Naruto's eyes from the declaration. Just as he was about to take off again a silver of light shined thru this dark moment.

"A demon would do that but not Naruto because he is different." Said Iruka, unaware of the hidden blond or how much his words meant to him. "I've acknowledged him as…one of my excellent students; he may not be the hardest worker and he is clumsy and none accepts him and he also knows what it is to feel pain inside your heart. So no he isn't the demon fox, he is a member of Konohagakure no Sato he is Uzumaki Naruto and I'm proud to call him one of my precious people."

Tears ran down Naruto's face due to the emotional state he was in that moment, after being denied for so long finally someone had acknowledge him, someone had finally seen him, someone openly admitted that they cared for him. That knowledge it warmed his heart, made him feel as if nothing could stop him and it was all because someone cared about him. He liked this feeling since it was without a doubt the best thing that he had ever experienced, hell it was even better than ramen and that was saying a lot. He understood what it meant to have precious people, someone who you would give anything for even your own life.

"Whatever, was planning on killing the brat first and killed you later but after that little speech I rather deal with you now, so say good bye Iruka because you are about to die" Said Mizuki as he removed the second giant shuriken that he was carrying and let it fly in Iruka's direction.

Having heard that Mizuki was planning to kill Iruka, Naruto moved from his hiding place and stood in front of a defenseless Iruka. He was not about to let the bastard take Iruka-sensei's life if he could help it, beside he owed it to his teacher for saving his life earlier in the evening.

When Iruka noticed that Mizuki was removing his second giant shuriken he knew it was all over, he had lost blood from the previous attacks and now his vision was a little foggy, his body was in pain from the multiple stab wounds. With death so close Iruka only concern was that he had done so little to help Naruto along but at the very least he had saved his life and help him escape, and if that cost him his life that he would say that it was worth it. With a small smile Iruka closed his eyes and waited for his death. The sound of the shuriken hitting flesh made him open his eyes and see the scene in front of him.

Naruto was standing before his teacher with his left arm in front of him in a defense position, the shuriken struck his arm, blood run down his arm and hit the ground. "I will not let you hurt Iruka sensei again, if you do I will kill you" said Naruto as he faced Mizuki with a serious expression on his face, while removing the giant shuriken from his arm and moving his hands to form a cross hand seal. "I will return everything you did too Iruka-sensei a thousand times over, trash"

"Like you could ever do something to me, you just saved me the trouble of having to find you again and look you even brought the scroll, how stupid can you be? Well no matter I will kill you with one shot" taunted Mizuki as he moved into a taijutsu stance.

"KAGE BUNSHIN NO JUTSU" yelled Naruto as he released the technique and with it loads of uncontrolled chakra. The result could only be described as breathtaking; everywhere you looked all you saw was orange clad blonds, there must have been at least a thousand clones in the clearing. Unknown to those present; seal like symbols glowed in the ground around the clearing from the uncontrolled chakra and started to pulse in and out of view briefly.

"Weren't going to kill me in one shot bastard, well then I guess I will start this if you won't" Said Naruto as his clones moved to the stunned Mizuki. As soon as the first clones reach Mizuki they aimed to restrain his arms and legs and leave him defenseless against the remaining clones, the next clones to reach him took out kunais from their leg pouch and stabbed him in the legs to reduce his speed in case he managed to free himself. With that done the clones with the kunais drawn moved past Mizuki to give room to the rest of the clone army to move in and begin to inflict as much pain as possible with their fists. The strategy used was simple but effective against the restrained enemy, run at the target and deal one or two blows and move out of the way to let other clones do the same and never reducing speed to not give Mizuki a chance to escape and then turn around and do it all over again. The end result was not a pretty sight, Mizuki laid on the ground unconscious, both eyes swollen, broken nose, broken teeth, bloody mouth, broken arms and legs, dislocated shoulder and who know what internal injuries he has sustained. Truly Naruto had not held back in his attack and done as he promised, he return the pain a thousand fold.

"_Unbelievable, those were not illusions they were real clones. And to think that he had problems with a simple bunshin, a simple illusion" _thought Iruka after witnessing Naruto's newest jutsu in action. "Naruto come here, there's something that I want to give you" called Iruka to the blond as he dispersed what remained from his clones since Mizuki managed to burst quite a few with his struggling and other ran into each other and destroying themselves. "What is it Iruka-sensei? You need something" said Naruto as he approached his teacher. "Close your eyes Naruto" Naruto felt as Iruka removed hi goggles from his head and placed something made out of metal on his forehead.

"Open your eyes Naruto" As Naruto opened his eyes he was greeted by the sight of his teacher standing before him without his headband. With a shaking hand Naruto raised his hand towards his forehead to feel the cool metal of the headband that marked him as a ninja of Konohagakure no Sato.

"Congratulations on graduating Naruto" Said Iruka in a gentle manner to the shocked blond. "Come I'll buy you a bowl of ramen, but only one ok" The words broke Naruto of out of his shock, looking towards his sensei with a big smile he leaped toward his teacher.

"Come lets go and return the scroll, turn in the traitor and then we'll go for that ramen ok" said Iruka as he picked up the unconscious ninja, not even bothering to restrain him as he had no chance of escaping with all the broken bones in his body, if he woke up that is.

As both ninja left the clearing they missed one more time the glowing symbols that shined more and more brightly as the seconds passed by that soon everything was bathed in a mysterious silver light. The only witness to this event wasn't even closed to the area; he was seated in his office gazing at a crystal ball. The old Hokage had used his crystal ball to try and find Naruto, having taken quite some time to located the wayward blond, and had witness the event of the night he became very concerned when the truth had been revealed to Naruto. He had also witness the strange glowing symbols.

Sending a squad of ANBU to intercept Iruka and Naruto to help them with the traitor and the scroll the Sandaime Hokage made his way toward the clearing to investigate the strange occurrence. Moving swiftly and silently through the village he made it to his destination in no time, he maybe old be he was still Hokage for a reason.

******************************************************************************

The light still shone brightly as before but this time it was a constant thing, there was no more flickering of the light. The old man crouched on the ground to examine one of the strange looking seals; it did not look like anything he had ever seen. While he was not as good as his former student or his late successor, he did know a thing or two about seals but this was more complex since there were a lot of them scattered around. "This is certainly interesting" said the Hokage, as he traced a chakra covered finger over one of the symbols. As he did so that specific symbol glowed more brightly then the others. "They do react to chakra, so with all the chakra that Naruto released the 'seals' woke from their dormant state."

"I wonder who placed them here or how long they been here. I wonder if they work like most seals and requires a blood sacrifice." Mussed the old man as he made a small cut on his finger and traced another symbol, once his finger that was coated with chakra and blood from the small wound touched the symbol there was an explosion of light and some force seem to push the old man backwards. His fine honed reflexes helped him maneuver himself to land in a crouching position a few meters from where he traced the symbol.

Now thing started to get a little weird even for a shinobi, the symbols that had previously been on the ground were now floating in the air as if made of smoke or mist that had its own light. After than the glowing seals started to spin as if they were stuck in a maelstrom that were drawn toward the middle of the clearing, where coincidently he had traced the second symbol.

And then thing started to get even weirder, some symbols stopped in mid air while other keep moving a little more to stop at another place, the symbols that had stopped started to send small lighting toward each other and each time it happened a silhouette could be seen right in the middle. He could make out human features from the shadow but could not see any other type of detail; it seemed as if the person was trapped inside of the symbol vortex and trying to get out as it moved constantly. When all of the symbols had stopped the lighting connected every symbol with each other and seemed to form a cage made of lighting with the entity trapped in the middle.

The person trapped in the lighting cage seemed to be pushing outwards trying to break the cage while the cage seemed to be pushing inwards. The figure that was stuck in the middle of the vortex could now be identify as male who wore strange clothes and looked no older than 20, with one last effort the male pushed until the cage gave in or rather gave out and with one more explosion of light that forced the old Hokage to cover his eyes, the bright light, strange symbols and lighting cage were no more, but the man that was trapped before was now in the middle of the clearing on his hand and knees and around him there were 7 boxes that looked like some traveling bags he had seen before. Moving silently behind the strange man, the Hokage prepared to incapacitate the stranger when said stranger turned around faster then what the old man expected and held out his hand towards the old man. The Hokage felt the effects of such action immediately as his body stopped responding and refused to move, he was frozen in the spot and at the mercy of his captor.

The young man looked at the Hokage in the eyes and seemed to be looking into his very soul. After a while the person dropped his gaze and waved his hand in the old man's direction. The Hokage felt his control of his body returning as he backed away from the young man. "Who are you stranger and how did you end up in here?" questioned the old man, as he removed a kunai from his person and took a defensive stance.

The stranger looked at the Hokage for a moment before moving towards the boxes that laid around him, when he reached the box that was closer to him the young man tapped the box with his finger and the box shrunk right before the eyes of the Hokage, and the processed was repeated for each box. When all of the boxes were shrunken and collected the stranger turn his attention on the Hokage once more and this time he spoke.

"I know you have a lot of questions about what has happened around here and I will answer them as best as I can but this is not the place to do so Sandaime Hokage, therefore I think is a very good idea that we have this conversation in your office" said the stranger, while he walked toward the weary Hokage. "Very well follow me."

Sometime later the two found themselves sitting in the Hokage's office. "Ok we are in my office now so please answer me, who are you?" questioned the Hokage. The mysterious man raised a hand and waved around the room which made the room glow for a moment. "What did you do?" said the Hokage sharply, as his hand moved toward a hidden button to call reinforcements if needed. "Do not worry yourself Hokage-sama, I simple put a privacy ward to keep this meeting between ourselves. Now you asked for my name, well my name is Harry Potter or by your customs Potter Harry and I am a wizard"

******************************************************************************

This is my first shot at fan fiction; I decided to start with a crossover. Let me know what you think.

Thanks for reading.

The-Silver-Joker


End file.
